Many portable items are commonly attached to straps so that they may be hung from the neck to a position between the chest and waist of the wearer so that they may be elevated to head or eye level for use or operation. The problems of hanging relatively heavy articles around the neck for long periods of time, by a single strap or a fixed in position of a partially adjustable strap assembly, has been recognized for sometime and there are several harness arrangements available on the market.
Example of existing devices are those covered by the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 770,761; 3,559,853; 3,884,403; 4,125,211 and 4,168,002.
Such harness are either expensive or suitable for only limited types of different portable items and as a result, have not found wide acceptance. Other harness assemblies are not adequately adjustable to fit a wide range of wearer sizes and have straps of insufficient width to provide comfort to the wearer after many hours of use and limit the wearer's freedom of movement.